He Tastes Like Cherries
by KaraWest
Summary: Butters has a photo of Eric, what happens when Eric find the photo that Butters been hidding from the world? ButtersxEric Lemon in later Chapters.


~He tatstes like Cherries~

Chapter One:

It was late December is South Park Colorado, parents where shopping for low sales and bargins. The snow was falling at a very settle pase,

and the temp. was just right. Leopold Butters Stotch was just leaving the local City Wok; with some fresh brown rice, and orange flavored chicken.

" I hope my and dad will be home before they leave for their normal five day trip to aunt Laura's house!" slowly the blond teen quickened his pace.

Careless of his surroundings, Butters tripped over a peice of ice, letting his purchased food spill on the wet pavement in front of him. Slowly he arose to

his feet,"Oh boy, there goes my money," he brushed himself off and grabbed whatever was still good, and continued his walk home.

Butters looked threw the window to see his parents grabbing their bags., he sighed then slowy approached the door. He turned the knob to hear the

loud voice of his father. "BUTTERS!!!" the man yelled." Yea dad, look i'm sorry im late, you see-" "I don't care, we where worried, and because of that

your grounded Butters", Butters shook his head to show he understood," Now since we love you, you aren't grounded on christmas eve and

Christmas day." Butters smiled and hugged his father," Thanks dad!" The couple smiled and said their goodbyes. The door was closed and locked, and

butter walked to the kitchen with his food and placed it on the table. He then placed his hello kitty scarf one of the chairs, as to his pink jacket." Well it's good

to have some alone time", he said to himself. He grabbed one of the jacket pockets and reached for his wallet. A look of shock took over his face. "Where is

it?!" He was in panic, he ripped his wallet in search of his missing item." I-I most of dropped it, when I tripped, I have to go back." Butters quickly grabbed his

jacket and dashed out the door. He returned to the street where he fell. His search began...Hours passed and poor Butters still couldn't find his picture, it

seemed to be below zero. His fingers where numb, and his skin was like soft ice." I need to find the picture", he said, trying to incourge himself. Slowly Butters feel

to his knees," if he finds out I have that photo of him, he'll kill me." Slowly he laid his head on the cold snow, he eyes closed shut as he soon fell asleep.

" Mister Stotch, oh mister Stotch," Butters opened his eyes. Brights lights where blinding his eyes, and a figure was infront of the bed's left side." Ah Mr. Stotch your

awake, thats good," Butters was to dizzy, and weak he only listened as the doctor told him his phyical health problems, and how he was so close to death.

" As you see your in no phyical shape to be by yourself Leopold", the doctor stated. Slowly Butters lipped to the doctor ' how saved me?' it took time, but the

doctor finally understood Butters' lips." Um he must of went to get something, he said he would back in a few minutes." Butters smiled, and continued to just

lay there, even thoe he didn't have much of a choice. Thoughts ran threw Butters' head, who saved him? Why? How should he repay him or her? Lost in thoughts

a person walked into utters room."Ah ok,from what I understand Butters is alone five days","Why?" the voice asked,"Because, it seems his parents are on a trip."

" So..?" "So, you will have to watch him for five days and or til he gets better which wont be for a few days." " Fuck, i'm not watching him, I have plans! Why can't he

just stay hear?" The doctor tolded him how the hospital closes early on holidays, and how there would be no one to take care of him." Fine", the oddly large figure

walked over to Butters bed." Lets go Butters", Butters finally cam to his senses to see Eric Cartmen." Er-eric, what are you doing here?"

The two teens where in the still couldn't get over the fact that Eric was the one who saved him. Butters wasn't sad, he was just shocked. No, more like happy.

He loved Eric, ever since the third grade. Yes he was chubby but Butters always thought he was so cute, because of his chubbiness. Threw out the years, Eric's sizeworked with him.

Eric was the captin of the wrestling team at South Park high school, he killed the competition, he was unstopible. That only made Butters want him more.

He wanted Eric inside him, on him, and with him. He knew that would never happen, so he had something just as good. A photo of Eric, it wasn't just a normal photo. It

showed Eric masturbrating, yea masturbrating. He saw Eric in the living room (home alone, of course) with the blinds down, threw a small openingg Butter s saw him play with

himeself. With his new picture phone Butters snapped a shot and printed the picture out, and always placed it in a secert pouch in his Hello Kitty wallet. Just the thought of

Eric finding the photo, that Butters pleasured himself to every night, made Butters want to burst." Now you to be careful", the doctor said waving, while Eric pushed Butters

to his truck. Eric helped Butters into the seat behind him, after Butters was safely inside, Eric then go into the driver's seat, and drove off. The drive was silent, to silent. Butters

seemed worried but Eric didn't seemed to care much." Um Eric", The silence was broken," thanks for um, yea helping me." The smaller male blushed as the words trailed from

his mouth." Yea, whatever", the large male let out a sigh and continued driving, Butters just relaxed,' Maybe the photo was ruined, yea, the snow could of messed it up'

Many thoughts of what could of happened to the photo ran threw his head. Butters mood changed from worried and scared, to calm and hopeful. Thetruck pulled into

Eric's driveway, and Eric got out of the drivers seat. He walked over to Butters door, and helped him out."Thanks Eric", Butters said, he stood for about a good ten seconds

before his legs gave in. Eric in shock, grabbed for Butters and helped brake his fall. He placed Butters in his arms and walked up to his door." Damn it Butters, why are you such

a pussy?!" Eric yelled. Butters looked down in displeasement. Eric just roled his eyes and tried to find his keys. His hands where shifting from one pocket to the next. Butters tried to

make it unnoticible but Erics left hand was rubbing Butters' butt. His dreams where coming true, but not barely close." Damn, keys... Found them!" he took out his keys, and

unlocked the door. Th house was silent," My mom is on a date", he stated. Eric walked over to the couch and placed Butters on the left side. Eric then walked over to the kitchen.

Butters smiled as he took a blanket and wrapped it around himself."Butters", Erics voice came from the kitchen. Eric walked out of the kitchen, and sat down by Butters.

Eric reached hin his shirt pocket and gave Butters the photo," What the hell is this?" Butters looked at his in shock...


End file.
